Mawar Hitam
by Ann Kei
Summary: Mawar Hitam berarti kematian
1. Chapter 1

**Another SasuIno fic.**

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto**

**Happy Read Minna-san**

**Mawar Hitam**

Satu tahun telah berlalu. Dan sekarang ia sedang memakai kimono putih dengan motif bunga mawar hitam. Rambutnya diatur sedemikian rupa. Membiarkan sebagian dari rambut pirang panjangnya terurai di bahu kanannya. Walaupun cuacanya sedang cerah, ia tetap memakai payung merah muda yang sesuai dengan kimono yang dipakainya. Dan di tangan kanannya, bunga mawar hitam tergenggam erat.

Pikirannya berjalan ke masa lalu, ketika dia memakai kimono yang sama namun dengan motif mawar yang berwarna merah muda. Payung yang sama dan tempat yang sama dimana ia sedang bersama seorang lelaki bermata hitam, tinggi, tegap, dan tampan yang pernah mengisi relung hatinya sebelum kenyataan pahit bahwa lelaki tersebut mempunyai hubungan dengan kematian ayahnya.

Sungguh tak disangka seseorang yang pernah memberinya sekuntum bunga mawar merah indah di tanggal yang sama pada tahun lalu telah merenggut nyawa satu-satunya anggota keluarganya yang tersisa, ayahnya. Dan kenyataan bahwa ia tetap mempertahankan lelaki tersebut untuk membalas dendam.

Samar-samar terdengar dengungan memori masa lalu di jembatan tempat ia berdiri saat ini. Bunga mawar hitam tetap kokoh digenggamnya. Mawar merah yang menjadi hitam, cinta menjadi benci.

"Hari ini kau begitu cantik, Ino," ujar si lelaki.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih." Pipi Ino besemu merah seiring dengan ucapannya.

"Aku tak akan bohong padamu. Lalu, bagaimana denganku?" tanya si lelaki dengan senyum menggodanya.

"Hmm…apa ya? Kau itu…" Ino terlihat berpikir, mengulur waktu agar si lelaki mengerti maksudnya.

Tak berapa lama si lelaki mengeluarkan sekuntum bunga mawar merah kepadanya, langsung saja ia menerimanya dan menjawab,

"Kau itu tampan sekali hari ini, Sasuke." Si lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti saking tahunya ia dengan sifat si gadis yang bernama Yamanaka Ino.

Mereka berhenti di tengah-tengah jembatan. Yang di sekitarnya tumbuh pohon Sakura yang berjumlah banyak. Mereka tengah merayakan datangnya musim semi di jembatan bersungai dengan air yang begitu jernih tersebut. Dan saling mengutarakan isi pikiran masing-masing yang didahului oleh Ino,

"Musim semi kali ini sepertinya akan menyenangkan ya, Sasuke?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Buktinya di awal musim semi ini, cuaca terlihat cerah, ramalan cuacapun normal untuk beberapa hari mendatang, dan aku mempunyai semangat musim semi. Bukankah itu berarti musim semi tahun ini akan menyenangkan?" jawab Ino panjang lebar. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tulus menanggapi jawaban Ino. Dan Ino pun tak ambil pusing atas sikap kekasihnya yang sudah sangat ia kenal dengan sedikit bicara.

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang bunga Sakura yang mulai menampakkan sosok bunga Sakura yang mekar. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Senyum tulus sebagai tanda terimakasih pada sang kuasa atas nikmatnya berupa musim semi yang indah, bunga Sakura indah akan bermekaran. Berharap sang kuasa mengerti tanpa harus diucapkannya langsung.

Begitu pun bagi Sasuke, berharap Ino mengerti maksud bunga mawar tadi tanpa ia harus mengucapkannya. Walau Sasuke tahu Ino yang pencinta bunga mustahil untuk tidak mengerti, tapi rasanya masih mengganjal dan kurang tanpa ia utarakan sendiri langsung dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Ia mendekatkan diri pada Ino yang tengah memandang ke arah lain dan berbisik di telinganya, "Aku mencintaimu Ino, sangat mencintaimu."

Tak heran bagi Sasuke bila Ino tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Ino sudah berkali-kali mendengarnya, namun masih terasa kurang bagi Sasuke. Serakah kah? Ya, Sasuke akan menjadi serakah karena cinta.

Ino berbalik menatap Sasuke, "Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke."

Senyum Sasuke semakin berkembang, menyertai mimik bahagianya.

"Bunga ini menjadi simbol cinta kita di awal musim semi ini. Aku akan menamainya 'mawar musim semi'. Dan aku akan merawatnya agar tidak layu hingga musim semi tahun depan," kata Ino dengan semangatnya.

"Kau yakin?" perkataan serta perubahan mimik Sasuke berubah menjadi khawatir, atau lebih tepatnya ragu-ragu.

"Hah? Apa itu artinya kau meragukan cintaku, Sasuke?" kini justru raut wajah memelas Ino yang meluluhkan hati Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku percaya." Senyum itu kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Itu HARUS."

Terjadi kesunyian yang tak begitu lama. Ino mulai angkat bicara,

"Bagaimana bisa ya, aku mencintai seseorang sepertimu?" tanya Ino tanpa menoleh langsung pada Sasuke.

"Hmm…karena aku telah berhasil menembakmu dengan pistol cintaku. DOR!" tangan Sasuke menunjukkan seolah-olah sedang menembak. Gayanya mirip anak-anak yang tengah bermain tembak-tembakan.

"Haa? Kau dapat keahlian darimana cara menembak hati seseorang dengan cara seperti itu?" Ino terlihat tidak percaya, walaupun hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga karena rayuan gombal si pacar.

"Hey! Jangan meremehkanku ya…begini-begini aku juga pernah ikut pelatihan menembak lho… bahkan aku pernah menjuarai kompetisi antar kota sebagai perwakilan dari Nagano," jawab Sasuke dengan sikap soknya.

"Huh…aku tak peduli." Walaupun Ino menunjukkan sikap cueknya, tapi Sasuke tahu, Ino akan tetap mempercayainya, sekecil apapun hal itu.

Dan begitulah, hari-hari mereka, mereka jalani seperti biasanya mereka menjalaninya.

Beberapa bulan telah mereka lalui bersama. Bahkan sekarang musim mulai berganti ke musim gugur, dimana dedaunan yang menguning mulai melepaskan diri dari tangkainya. Dan sebagai bekal di musim dingin mendatang agar tumbuhan tak begitu banyak melakukan penguapan.

Dan pasangan Sasuke-Ino pun masih langgeng beberapa bulan ini. Walaupun musim telah dua kali berganti, yaitu musim semi ke musim panas, dan musim panas ke musim gugur, perasaan mereka tidak akan berganti. Walau musim panas yang begitu panas, mereka akan tetap kokoh memegang payung mereka bersama. Dan walau musim gugur mulai menggugurkan dedaunan yang kuning, cinta mereka tidak akan pernah gugur.

Hingga suatu hari, ayah Ino berubah pikiran. Awalnya beliau merestui hubungan mereka, namun di awal musim gugur ini, ayahnya justru menentang hubungan mereka. Sasuke dan Ino menjadi jarang keluar bersama karena Ino terus diawasi oleh ayahnya. Yang pasti hal ini sangat menyakitkan bagi Ino, hingga ia pernah mengurung diri di kamar dan hanya pergi ke kebun bunga di halaman belakang rumahnya.

Ia mengunjungi bunga yang selama ini ia rawat. Bunga mawar pemberian Sasuke.

"Hey mawar…kau tahu kau ini siapa? Kau adalah bunga mawar pemberian Sasuke yang kutanam." Ino berbicara sendiri dengan pohon mawar kecil di hadapannya. Matanya terlihat sendu seraya ingatannya kembali ke kenangan beberapa bulan lalu, di awal musim semi masih di tahun yang sama.

Namun, mawar itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya menari-nari karena angin yang bersemilir menggerakkannya. Merasa tak ada jawaban, Ino meneruskan ucapannya,

"Kau tahu kenapa ayah tidak merestui kami?" lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban yang berarti.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, mawar." Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikannya di dekapannya sendiri dan mulai terisak menangis.

"Ke-kenapa ini ha-harus terjadi…hiks…hiks…"

DOR

Sontak, Ino terkejut. Tangisannya berhenti dan ia segera berlari ke arah sumber suara yang tak lain dari rumahnya sendiri. Ia yakin suara barusan adalah suara tembakan. Tapi, kenapa di rumahnya? Jangan-jangan sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Sesuatu yang buruk yang menyangkut ayahnya, karena hanya ada ia dan ayahnya saja di rumah itu. Sementara ibunya sudah meninggal sejak ia masih kecil.

"AYAAH…Ayah dimana?" Ino berlari sambil berteriak menuju ruang tengah dimana ayahnya sering bersantai dan membaca koran. Perasaan takut dan khawatir merayapi hati Ino. Pikirannya sudah melayang ke hal-hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi karena suara tembakan tadi.

"Suara tembakan? Mungkinkah ada yang jadi korban? Tapi siapa? Semoga bukan ayah…ayah, semoga engkau baik-baik saja." Ino terus menerus berdo'a hingga ia menemukan sesosok yang terkapar dari ruang tengah.

Ia mendekati sosok tersebut dan menemukan sebilah pisau dengan darah tak jauh dari kepala korban. Diperhatikannya siapa sosok yang terkapar dengan koran yang berlumuran darah, dan di bagian dada terlihat bekas tembakan pistol.

"A…ayah?" Ino mendekati sosok tersebut dan berlutut di sampingnya. Menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh yang terbujur kaku itu, berusaha untuk mendapat respon kehidupan. Namun, nihil. Ia tak melihat tubuh ayahnya bergerak sedikitpun, suara jantungnya juga tak terdengar. Hanya isakan tangis Ino yang mengisi ruangan tersebut. Ia terus menangis, memanggil-manggil nama ayahnya. Berusaha dengan isakan tangis yang mengeras tersebut dapat meluluhkan hati ayahnya agar tak lagi meneruskan akting berpura-puranya.

"Ayah, jangan bercanda, ayah. Ayah! Buka matamu! Ini semua tidak lucu. Kau adalah polisi, tidak mungkin kau ma-…" mata Ino terbelalak, ia baru saja menyadari apa yang akan ia ucapkan. Mati? Terlalu berat pikirannya saat ini, fakta yang sulit ia terima. Tiba-tiba pandangannya memburam, kepalanya terasa pusing sekali, apalagi bebrapa hari ini ia mogok makan karena masalah hubungannya dengan Sasuke, menambah lemas tubuhnya. Matanya perlahan menutup. Dan yang ia sadari terakhir kalinya yaitu tubuhnya yang mulai linglung dan tak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Ia pingsan.

**Kurang panjangkah Minna? Ann akan segera update~**

**RnR please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto**

**Happy Read Minna-san**

**Chapter 2**

**Mawar Hitam**

Kenyataan yang masih sulit dipercaya. Ayah Ino telah dinyatakan meninggal dan akan dimakamkan setelah proses otopsi selesai. Ino hanya bisa duduk di depan ruang otopsi rumah sakit sambil menunggu informasi-informasi lain mengenai penembakan tersebut.

Tak berapa lama kemudia, rekan kerja ayah Ino memberinya informasi-informasi yang sedari tadi ia tunggu.

Dari kabar yang diterima Ino, sebuah peluru yang mengenai jantung si korban telah berhasil dikeluarkan, diduga pelaku adalah orang yang terlatih hingga ia dapat memperkirakan sasaran penembakan yaitu jantung. Si korban berusaha melawan menggunakan pisau dan pisau itu berdarah menunjukkan adanya perlawanan antara si korban dengan pelaku. Namun naas, pisau itu justru mengenai dirinya sendiri. Selanjutnya, polisi akan terus menyelidiki siapa pelaku penembakan ayahnya tersebut.

Kini Sasuke dan Ino dapat berjumpa lagi. Ada rasa senang di hati Ino karena dapat bertemu dengan Sasuke, tapi di sisi lain, Ino masih terpuruk dalam kesedihannya atas kepergian ayahnya. Mereka bertemu di jembatan yang sama di musim semi lalu.

Sasuke membelai wajah sendu Ino seraya berkata,

"Hey…kau kenapa? Jangan sedih lagi, tunjukkan senyumnyu. Hmm?" Sasuke berusaha menghibur. Ia sendiri juga berusaha menunjukkan raut muka bahagia agar Ino juga ikut bahagia.

Sekilas Ino tersenyum, senyum yang dipaksakan. Namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama. Wajah ayu nan cantik itu kini terlihat kuyu. Sinar yang dulu menghiasai wajah putih tersebut telah menghilang, membuat Sasuke pun ikut sedih.

Pasrah, Sasuke hanya dapat memberikan dadanya sebagai sandaran Ino untuk menangis. Membiarkan air mata Ino membasahi bajunya. Dan dielusnya rambut pirang halus milik sang kekasih yang dicintainya tersebut.

"Sabarlah Ino…"

Esoknya, datanglah para penyelidik dari kepolisisan ke rumah Ino. Sejak awal mereka memang disuruh Ino untuk mengirimkan kopian hasil penyelidikan akhir kepada Ino atas nama ayahnya. Bagaimanapun juga ia termasuk anggota keluarga korban kan, ia berhak tahu mengenai kasus yang menjadikan ayahnya sebagai korban tersebut.

"Kami berhasil melacak siapa pelaku pembunuhan ayah anda. Dilihat dari sidik jari anda dan si pelaku yang ada di baju dan pisau korban, menunjukkan bukan anda orangnya," salah seorang polisi itu bicara.

Walaupun mereka juga menduga Ino sebagai pelakunya, karena sidik jarinya di baju korban, namun tak ada bukti lain yang menguatkannya.

"Di meja di TKP, kami menemukan pistol yang biasa digunakan Tuan Inoichi. Tapi, kami sama sekali tidak menemukan noda darah ataupun sidik jari lain selain sidik jari beliau, menunjukkan beliau tidak sempat menggunakannya saat terjadi insiden tersebut. Oleh karena itu, beliau mengambil pisau terdekat untuk melakukan perlawanan." Ia mengambil jeda sebentar dan membuka lembaran lain dari lembaran-lembaran yang dibawanya.

"Diduga pelaku sangat ahli dalam hal semacam ini. Ia bahkan dapat mengenai tepat posisi jantung beliau. Setelah kami menyelidikinya lebih lanjut, ternyata pelaku adalah remaja lulusan pelatihan menembak yang berasal dari Nagano. Ia sudah lama dikenal di kalangan polisi karena keahliannya menembak di berbagai kejuaraan."

DEG. Jantung itu serasa berhenti sesaat. Ia berusaha mencerna informasi yang baru saja didapatnya. Nagano? Kejuaraan?

"Kami permisi dulu." Para polisi itu pergi dengan meninggalkan kopian laporan yang mereka bawa di meja di depan Ino.

Ino kembali memikirkan informasi tadi. Tubuhnya tertunduk setelah sebuah kemungkinan terlintas di benaknya. Ia teringat di awal musim semi lalu, Sasuke berusah menggodanya dengan menyebutkan keahliannya menembak. Sehingga ia menjadi wakil kejuaraan dari Nagano.

"Menembak? Nagano? Kejuaraan? Jangan-jangan…Sasuke?" Dugaan yang ia buat sendiri dan yang sulit ia terima. Ino berusaha menyangkalnya.

"Tidak! Pasti bukan Sasuke. Pasti orang lain." Segera saja Ino berdiri untuk meraih laporan dari kepolisian tadi. Ia menelusuri setiap kata yang menunjukkan identitas tersangka. Lembar per lembar ia buka. Dan tepatlah, ternyata tertulis dengan jelas siapa nama pelaku penemabakan tersebut. Dua kata yang menunjukkan nama seseorang yang membuat jantung Ino hampir berhenti. Nama seseorang yang ia yakini tidak mungkin melakukan hal ini semua. Nama yang berusaha ia sangkal. Nama seseorang yang begitu ia percayai, yang berhasil merebut perhatian dan cintanya. Tidak mungkin nama itu membunuh ayahnya, sangkalnya.

Sorenya, Ino telah berhasil mengontrol dirinya. Perasaan yang tadinya bercampur aduk, antara sedih, tak percaya, tengang, marah, kini sudah berhasil ia kendalikan. Ia mulai bisa berpikir normal. Emosi tak lagi menguasainya. Bahkan suatu rencana telah berhasil ia buat.

Ino memasuki ruangan kerja pribadi milik ayahnya yang tak lain adalah kamar ayahnya sendiri. Ia mengambil telepon yang selama ini menghubungkan ayahnya dengan kantor ayahnya. Ia menekan beberapa nomor di telepon itu. Dan membuat panggilan.

Tak beberapa lama, seseorang menjawab dari seberang telepon.

"Halo?"

"Aku, Yamanaka Ino, putri Yamanaka Inoichi. Tolong selidiki latar belakang pelaku dan apa hubungannya dengan keluarga kami, secepatnya." kata Ino sejelas-jelasnya.

"Baik."

Dan berakhirlah percakapan mereka.

Kemudian Ino beralih meraih ponsel di sakunya. Mencari sebuah kontak yang akan dihubunginya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu panggilannya diangkat. Dan tak lain tak bukan, yang dihubunginya adalah Sasuke.

"Halo, Ino?" terdengar suara bariton yang menjawab panggilan Ino.

"Halo, Sasuke. Malam ini aku ingin kita pergi bersama. Kau ada waktu kan? Jam 8.30 malam, jemput aku ya?" Ino langsung berbicara pada intinya.

"Tentu saja, tidak masalah. Ada yang lain?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Kau cukup berpakaian seromantis mungkin. Ok?"

Sasuke menyetujunya. Dan berakhirlah panggilan tersebut.

Setelah ajakan Ino kepada Sasuke, Ino menuju taman belakang rumahnya untuk menengok bunga mawar merahnya. Ia mendudukkan diri di samping bunga tersebut. Membelai bunga mawar merah yang mulai menggelap seraya berkata,

"Kau tau, mawar? Sekarang aku sendiri, di rumah besar ini. Sendiri, tak ada yang menemani. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang dapat kuajak bicara." Ino berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

"Namun, apa aku pantas berbicara padamu? Lebih tepatnya, apa kau pantas menjadi teman bicaraku?" mawar itu hanya diam, seolah ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan majikannya tersebut.

"Bahkan warnamu tidaklah secerah dulu." Senyum sinis tersungging di bibir Ino.

"Kau sama saja dengan majikanmu sebelumnya. Aku akan menyiramimu dengan cairan yang pantas untukmu. Karena air terlalu suci untukmu." Setelah kata-kata itu, Ino bangkit dari tempatnya. Berjalan meninggalkan mawar kecil tersebut.

Sebelum Ino mencapai pintu penghubung taman dengan rumahnya, ia kembali menengok ke belakang, ke arah bunga mawar tersebut.

"Dan akan kucarikan sesuatu yang pantas untukmu selain air." Inopun meninggalkan bunga itu tetap di taman. Dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk pertemuannya dengan Sasuke pada malam harinya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto**

**Happy Read Minna-san**

**Chapter 3**

**Mawar Hitam**

Malampun tiba. Sasuke dan Ino tengah berdiri di sebuah jembatan tempat yang direncanakan Ino sejak awal. Jembatan yang Ino sendiri tidak tahu namanya, dan ia namai 'Jembatan M' karena bentuk talinya yang menyerupai huruf M. Jembatan yang dipilihnya adalah jembatan yang dapat terputus, memberi akses kapal-kapal besar untuk lewat.

Angin malam bersemilir menerpa rambut pirang Ino. Di sampingnya, Sasuke juga tampak menikmati suasana malam itu. Ditambah dengan pemandangan kota dengan lampu-lampu yang berkelap-kelip. Seperti bintang jatuh, itulah kesannya. Dan bila mereka menatap langit malam, mereka akan disuguhi kerlap-kerlip bintang yang sesungguhnya. Menambah damai perasaan orang yang melihatnya.

"kenapa malam ini kau ingin bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke membuyarkan kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Aku hanya kangen padamu, Sasuke," jawab Ino.

Terlihat jelas mimik Sasuke yang menuntut jawaban lebih lanjut. Seolah mengerti sefat Sasuke, Ino melanjutkan,

"Rasanya di rumah aku kesepian. Tidak ada ayah, dan bahkan kucingku saja kabur dari rumah bulan lalu. Aku benar-benar kesepian di rumah," kata Ino yang kini menatap Sasuke. Ekspresinya tak begitu terlihat oleh Sasuke karena cahaya dari lampu jembatan yang terhalang oleh tiang jembatan.

"Harusnya kau meneleponku untuk menemanimu di rumah. Kenapa harus pergi ke jembatan ini?" tanya Sasuke. Dari nadanya, terdengar ia tak terlalu menuntut pertanyaannya untuk dijawab. Walaupun begitu, Ino dengan senang hati menjawab,

"Aku bosan di rumah. Aku ingin menikmati angin malam." Ino kembali memandang sungai di depannya. Terlihat bebarapa kapal yang tak terlalu besar bersinggah di pelabuhan tak jauh dari jembatan. Diduga kapal-kapal itu akan berlayar melalui jembatan ini. Karena ukurannya yang tak terlalu besar, jembatan pun tak harus membelah diri untuk memberi akses bagi kapal untuk lewat.

"Angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatan," ujar Sasuke yang juga mengikuti arah pandang Ino.

Tercipta kesunyian di antara mereka. Ino kembali berbicara,

"Aku ingin melihat kapal itu melintas di bawahku." Ino berkata seraya menuding sebuah kapal yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

Sasuke merasa aneh dengan Ino malam ini. Banyak dari ucapannya yang dapat dijawab Ino dengan mudahnya, seolah gadis di sampingnya saat ini telah menyiapakan berbagai alasan untuk menjawab setiap perkataannya.

Namun, Sasuke tak amabil pusing. Ia berpikir, mungkin semua ini karena Ino merasa kehilangan atas kepergian ayahnya. Yah, wajar seseorang merasa kehilangan bila bencana semacam itu menimpanya.

Setelah kesunyian itu, Ino angkat bicara,

"Lihat! Beberapa detik lagi kapal itu akan melewati jembatan ini,"

Sasuke pun sedikit merasa lega mendengar suara semangat Ino walau sesungguhnya, raut muka Ino masih menyimpan kesedihan. Ia sadar, menemani Ino datang kemari ternyata dapat sedikit membangkitkan semangat Ino.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan bila kapal itu lewat?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Bukan aku yang akan melakukan sesuatu. Tapi, kau akan terjun ke atas kapal itu," jawab Ino dengan santainya. Lagi-lagi, Sasuke tidak dapat melihat ekspresi apa yang digunakan Ino karena kurangnya cahaya. Sasuke hanya tertawa hambar mendengar ucapan Ino barusan.

"Hahahaha….kau makin lama makin lucu ya, Ino." Sasuke tidak menyadari keseriusan yang dibuat Ino. Ia merasa kangen dengan sifat Ino yang seperti itu. Dan langsung saja, ia memeluk Ino.

Tanpa Sasuke ketahui, Ino telah memperkirakan kalau dalam hitungan 10 detik kapal itu akan tepat barada di bawah jembatan tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

Sasuke masih memeluk Ino seraya berkata dalam dekapannya,

"Aku rindu dirimu yang penuh lelucon seperti ini, Ino."

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino. 5 detik lagi Ino menunggu.

"Ya, tentu saja." Terasa bahu Ino yang basah, sepertinya Sasuke menangis, ia terdengar sungguh-sungguh merindukan lelucon Ino.

Dengan pelan Ino mengeluarkan sebilah pisau buah dari saku baju besarnya. Gerakan Ino terlalu halus sehingga Sasuke tak menyadari gerakan itu.

"Tapi, maaf Sasuke." Ino berkata seraya tangannya bergerak dengan cepat menancapkan pisau yang ada di tangan kanannya pada dada kiri Sasuke, tepat di sekitar jantung Sasuke. JLEB!

"I-Ino?" Sasuke melepas pelukannya, ia memekik kesakitan. Dipeganginya pisau yang menancap itu.

"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke." Ucapan terakhir Ino desertai dengan didorongnya Sasuke keluar dari jembatan hingga jatuh tepat di atas bagian kemudi kapal tersebut. Mungkin nahkoda kapal tersebut terkejut setelah mendengar suara benda jatuh di atasnya. Entah ia akan langsung memeriksanya atau tidak, Ino tidak peduli. Entah mayat Sasuke akan disadari esok pagi, Ino juga tidak peduli. Yang penting, rencananya telah berjalan lancar. Dendamnya atas kematian ayahnya telah terbalaskan.

"Entah apa alasanmu membunuh ayahku. Kalau itu karena kau benar-benar mencintaiku, sehingga kau membunuh ayahku yang kau anggap sebagai penghalang hubungan kita, kau salah. Justru aku yang akan menghalangimu untuk hidup, Sasuke," kata Ino dengan sinisnya. Sementara matanya terus memandang arah kepergian Sasuke. Ia maju selangkah ke arah cahaya, memperjelas pandangannya akan kapal yang perlahan menjauh. Senyum kemenangan juga dapat terlihat jelas di bibirnya.

Kini perasaan puas tengah merayapinya, tak dipedulikannya orang-orang sekitaranya karena ulahnya yang tertawa-tawa sendiri. Toh, mereka berada di dalam mobil. Mereka tak akan menghentikan laju mobil mereka hanya untuk seorang gadis di pinggiran jembatan.

"Sayang sekali ya, Sasuke. Aku hanya mendapat sedikit dari cipratan darahmu, mana cukup untuk menyirami bunga mawar kita? Padahal aku sudah berjanji akan membawakannya pulang. Haaahhh…"

Inopun mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, ia tetap menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya.

Setelah berjalan ke ujung jembatan, Ino mendekati mobil Sasuke yang terparkir tak jauh dari ujung jembatan tadi. Ia menendang badan mobil tersebut. Merasa puas akan balas dendamnya.

Di hatinya sudah tak ada cinta maupun belas kasih untuk Sasuke. Ia tak peduli apakah dia pacarnya sendiri atau saudaranya sekalipun. Ia telah membunuh satu-satunya anggota keluarganya. Tak ada maaf untuknya.

Ia telah kehilangan ibunya, dan kini ayahnya juga dijadikan korban. Mana mungkin kata-kata maaf dapat menggantikan rasa kehilangan tersebut. Ia tak peduli harus kehilangan sang pacar. Bagi gadis secantik dirinya, mencari pacar pengganti tak begitu sulit. Yang paling sulit yaitu mendapatkan orang tua kandung yang benar-benar menyayanginya. Sulit untuk mencari penggantinya.

Angin malam kembali bersemilir menerpa tubuhnya, seolah mendukung suasana hati sendu Ino. Di malam yang gelap, hati Ino juga gelap. Dan di tangannya, darah merah gelap milik sang pacar dibawanya pulang untuk disiramkan pada si mawar yang menunggu untuk minum.

Ia kemabali menuju rumahnya. Tanpa pergi membersihkan diri, ia segera beranjak menuju taman belakang rumahnya. Walau dalam gelap, namun di taman itu sengaja dipasang beberapa lampu penerang. Sehingga memudahkannya berjalan di sekitar taman.

Ia berjalan menuju bunga mawar merahnya. Duduk di sampinnya dan mengusapnya dengan darah milik Sasuke di bajunya. Warna bunga mawar itu semakin gelap. Merah ditambah merah, menjadi merah yang sangat gelap. Apalagi merah darah itu dapat mengering. Sesuai sekali dengan rasa dendam Ino.

"Selamat minum, mawar. Maaf, hanya membawakanmu sedikit minuman. Majikanmu yang satu itu ternyata pelit juga ya…" kata Ino dengan senyum bangganya.

Setelah merasa cukup, ia kembali ke dalam rumahnya. Membersihkan diri dari noda-noda darah yang menempel di tubuhnya maupun di bajunya. Hari ini adalah hari yang terasa panjang baginya.


	4. The Ending

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto**

**Happy Read Minna-san**

**Last Chapter**

**Mawar Hitam**

Esok paginya, Ino terbangun dengan segarnya, merasa semua beban di pundaknya telah hilang. Benar-benar terasa ringan tubuhnya saat itu. Ia seperti melayang, namun di tengah-tengah perasaan terbangnya, ia merasa sesuatu telah hilang, sesuatu yang berharga telah hilang darinya.

Ia duduk di kasurnya, tidak segera beranjak meninggalakan kasur ysng bermotif klasik berwarna ungu itu untuk segera berkatifitas. Dan malah memandang kosong dinding bercat ungu muda di hadapannya.

Ia bergumam sendiri di atas kasurnya,

"Bodoh sekali aku, Kenapa tidak tanya alasan Sasuke membunuh ayahku sebelum ajalnya. Aaaah…payah." Ino langsung merebahkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Aaaahhh…rasanya masih belum puas," gumam Ino.

Kemudian, Ino mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Beranjak dari kasur besarnya. Berjalan dengan lunglai ke kamar mandi yang satu ruangan dengan kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara air mengalir dari kran. Dan Ino memulai kegiatan mandinya.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Ino menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk keluarganya sendiri. Namun, sejak kepergian ayahnya, baru hari ini ia mau makan makanannya sendiri. Biasanya, Ino hanya memasak tanpa mau memakannya. Baginya, bila sang ayah tak makan, ia juga tak akan memakannya. Ia begitu menghormati ayahnya. Mendahulukan yang lebih tua untuk makan sebelum dirinya.

Di selang-selang sarapan paginya, suara dering telepon menginterupsinya. Ia beranjak untuk mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo?" Ino menyapa si penelepon.

"Halo, saya dari kepolisian. Saya telah mendapatkan informasi yang anda minta," jawab sesorang dari seberang telepon yang ternyata anggota polisi yang Ino telepon di hari sebelumnya untuk mencari informasi mengenai hubungan keluarga Uchiha dan Yamanaka, yang menjadi motif si pelaku untuk melakukan pembunuhan ini.

"Lanjutkan!" perintah Ino.

"Sebenarnya dulu pernah terjadi kasus yang mana ayah dari pelaku penembakan kali ini, menjadi tersangka suatu kasus besar yang malibatkan saham keluarga Yamanaka. Sehingga membuat perusahaan Tuan Inoichi bangkrut." Si penelepon tersebut membuat jeda sejenak.

"Tuan Inoichi selaku kepala kepolisian, menyelidiki kasus tersebut. Dan kasus tersebut berujung dengan terbunuhnya Tuan Uchiha di tangan para polisi."

Kali ini Ino angkat bicara,

"Kenapa kalian langsung saja membunuh tersangka?"

Tak butuh waktu lama polisi itu menjawab,

"Kami telah berhasil menangkapanya, tapi pelaku terlalu ulet, hingga tidak ada jalan lain bagi kami selain menembaknya."

"Kapan kasus itu terjadi?" tanya Ino.

"Sekitar lima belas tahun yang lalu."

"Apakah ada hubungannya antara kasus tesebut dengan kasus yang menimpa ayahku kali ini?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Saya rasa tidak. Orang tua saudara Uchiha Sasuke telah bercerai dan hidup terpisah delapan belas tahun yang lalu. Dan saudara Sasuke tinggal dengan Ibunya sejak saat itu," jawab polisi tersebut.

Ino mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum ia menutup telepon tersebut. Dan Ino menduga bahwa motif Sasuke melakukan penembakan kali ini adalah karena ia begitu mencintai Ino hingga membunuh ayahnya yang dianggap sebagai penghalang.

"Bodoh kau, Sasuke. Kalau karena mencintaiku dengan sangat, aku bisa saja membujuk ayahku tanpa kau harus melakukan hal ini. Pikiranmu benar-benar pendek. Dasar bodoh." Ino bergumam sendiri seraya kembali meneruskan sarapan paginya.

Sarapan pagi tak akan lengkap tanpa menikmati acara TV. Setelah mencari beberapa channel TV yang ada, ia menemukan satu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ditemukan di atas sebuah kapal yang berlabuh sekitar pukul sembilan tadi malam dari Tokyo, seorang pemuda dengan pisau yang menancap di dadanya terbujur kaku. Para penumpang kapal sempat ricuh karena peristiwa yang diduga pembunuhan ini. Diduga, pemuda tersebut dibunuh kemudian dijatuhkan tepat di atas kapal, karena dari kesaksian penumpang kapal tersebut, tak ada seorangpun yang mengenal si korban. Polisi akan menyelidikinya lebih lanjut," kata pembawa acara dalam berita tersebut.

"Waahh…cepat sekali kau ditemukan, Sasuke. Membuat sarapan pagiku tidak nyaman," gumam Ino.

Inopun beranjak dari kursi makannya tanpa menghabiskan sarapnnya. Ia menuju ke kamarnya dan mulai berkemas. Ia akan kabur dari sini, kabur dari kejaran polisi. Tak lupa ia juga membawa bunga mawar yang ia tanam.

Ino pergi dari rumahnya dengan berpakaian sewajarnya, supaya tak mengundang kecurigaan warga sekitar. Di tangannya, sebuah tas beroda dibawanya. Beberapa barang berharga penting seperti dompet ia masukkan ke dalam tas. Dan sekuntum bunga mawar di tangan kirinya.

Ia berjalan menelusuri jalan-jalan yang ditutupi dedaunan kuning. Yah, saat itu adalah akhir musim gugur. Dimana cintanya pun gugur bersama dedaunan yang juga ikut gugur. Paling tidak, ia ingin mengulur pencarian polisi terhadapnya hingga awal musim semi nanti. Seperti janjinya pada Sasuke atas mawar yang dibawanya.

"Aku telah berjanji kepadamu, Sasuke. Aku tak akan membiarkan mawar ini layu sebelum aku layu hingga awal musim semi nanti. Dan janji harus kutepati," kata Ino.

Semakin Ino menjauh dari rumahnya, sekelompok polisi bersenjata pistol tengah mendobrak rumahnya. Ia mencari satu-satunya pemilik rumah itu. Benar sekali, polisi daerah sini bergerak lebih cepat dari dugaan Ino.

Namun, polisi-polisi itu tak menemukan sosok yang mereka cari di dalam rumah. Hanya semangkuk sarapan pagi yang belum dihabiskan, menunjukkan bahwa penghuni tersebut belum terlalu jauh dari lokasi. Hingga salah seorang berteriak mengomando,

"Cari dia di sekitar sini, dia pasti belum jauh!"

"BAIK."

Dan begitulah penyelidikan itu berlanjut.

Setahun lebih sejak awal musim semi kemarin, dan sebulan lebih ia kabur dari kejaran polisi. Kini, ia sedang berada di jembatan penuh kenangan setahun yang lalu. Jembatan yang menjadi saksi atas pernyataan cinta sang mantan kekasih kepadanya. Sekuntum bunga mawar menyertai pernyataan tersebut.

Namun, semua sudah berubah. Kimono dengan motif bunga mawar merah yang sama yang ia gunakan setahun yang lalu, kini berubah menjadi bermotif mawar hitam. Keberadaan seseorang yang setahun lalu berada di sampingnya, kini hanyalah ilusi, anginpun dapat menembusnya. Dan bunga mawar merah yang digenggamnya, kini berubah menjadi hitam bercampur dengan darah.

Sosok itu kini telah tiada. Sosok yang setahun lalu mengucapkan kata cinta dengan begitu romantis. Sosok yang memberinya sekuntum bunga mawar merah.

"Mawar merah berarti cinta, mawar hitam berarti dendam. Dan sesungguhnya, kaulah yang telah menaburkan benih kebencian di hatiku, Sasuke." Ino bergumam sendiri seraya memandang bunga mawar hitam di genggamannya.

"Sekarang aku mengerti, mengapa ayah tak merestui kita. Kau adalah Uchiha. Anak dari sesorang yang pernah menghancurkan bisnis ayah. Dan sifatmu yang mudah mendendam, ayah semakin tak menyukaimu." Ino mengambil jeda sementara.

"Orang tua memang egois. Mereka memutuskan dengan sendirinya perilaku anak-anak mereka. Masa lalu selalu mereka ungkit-ungkit kembali. Mempertimbangkan keputusan sang anak dengan masa lalu, kapan akan maju? Heh, payah."

Ino menghela nafas, memejamkan matanya. Tanpa ia sadari, setetes air mata mengalir melalui pipinya. Ia kembali teringat akan Kenangannya dengan sang ayah. Dimana beliau selalu tersenyum setiap kali melihat senyum Ino. Senyum yang sangat ia rindukan, pudar begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba bayangan Sasuke mengganggu pikirannya. Bayangan Sasuke yang ia sangat rindukan. Bayangan seseorang yang begitu tampan itu berubah menjadi berlumuran darah dan menghantuinya. Sontak, ia membuka matanya. Nafasnya menjadi tak beraturan. Dantungnya berdetak Sasukecang. Rasa takut mulai merayapinya.

Sekuat tenaga, ia berusaha mengatur emosinya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berusaha mngusir bayangan itu pergi dari kepalanya.

Setelah detak jantungnya kembali normal, nafasnya tak terengah-engah lagi, ia berdiri tegak. Tangannya berpegangan pada pembatas jembatan. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat dan membukanya kembali.

"Sepertinya aku harus melepasmu kali ini, mawar. Aku tak sanggup terus dihantuinya."

Seraya mengucapkannya, Ino membuang bunga mawar hitam itu. Bunga mawar merah yang berubah menjadi hitam karena kebencian pemiliknya. Mawar merah yang menghitam. Cinta yang berubah menjadi benci.

Pandangannya terus mengarah ke bunga mawar yang dilempar sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya,

"Angkat tangan!"

"Kau telah kami kepung. Menyerahlah!" perintah polisi lain.

Ino tetap bergeming. Ia telah terkepung di jembatan itu. Terkepung oleh sekelompok polisi yang sebulan lebih ini mencarinya. Rupanya perjuangannya menyembunyikan diri berakhir di tempat ini. Tapi, memang ini yang direncanakannya.

Ino hanya tersenyum mendapat teriakan dari polisi lain. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan polisi-polisi itu. Hidupnya sudah hancur. Kehilangan satu-satunya orang tua, ditambah kehilangan sang pacar. Bahkan ia sempat berpikir, ucapan orang-orang tentangnya ada benarnya juga. Bahwa ia mudah sekali terbawa emosi. Dan baru kali ini emosinya berlanjut hingga mengarah ke kematian.

Ino bergerak, dan pistol polisi juga mulai menyiapkan ancang-ancangnya.

"Tak perlu setegang itu paman-paman. Aku tak akan merepotkan kalian lagi. Maaf ya.."

Bagaikan ungkapan perpisahan, Ino melompat dari jembatan itu. Mengakhiri hidupnya dengan melompat ke sungai yang penuh dengan bebatuan. Polisi-polisi tersebut segera mengarahkan pistolnya ke sungai, menghindari kemungkinan Ino kabur dengan berenang di sungai.

Namun, naas. Yang mereka temukan adalah tubuh Ino dengan kepalanya yang berdarah. Banyak yang terkejut melihatnya. Tak disangka, gadis itu akan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan bunuh diri. Ada di antara mereka yang menangis tak kuat melihat pemandangan naas seperti itu. Dan ada juga yang sampai tertunduk dan menjatuhkan pistolnya.

Pemimpin kelompok tersebut yang merupakan rekan ayah Ino pun tak kuat menahan tangisnya. Melihat tubuh rapuh yang selama sebulan ini berjuang menguatkan mental atas kepergian ayahnya, dan tubuh yang selama sebulan ini dicarinya, berakhir dengan sangat menyedihkan.

Sebagai polisi dan rekan ayah Ino, ia kecewa. Pasalnya, ia sudah mengenal gadis ini sejak ia mengenal mendiang sang ayah. Ino selalu tampak gembira di sisi ayahnya. Dan ia juga kecewa karena tugasnya yang gagal menangkap gadis itu. Ia hanya bisa berdo'a, agar pasangan ayah dan anak tersebut dapat bertemu di surga. Amin.

Perjalanan hidup seorang gadis yang tragis, dengan bunga mawar hitamnya sebagai simbol. Mawar hitam yang berarti kebencian. Dan berakhir pada kematian.

~**END~**

**What do you think?**


End file.
